Devices of the type called "appendipantaloni" are known constituted by a rigid frame provided with a central hook. The hook comprises in the lower part a rod intended to support the garment to be suspended, folded in two parts, for pants or similar items of clothing.
The use of this type of device to hang clothing has the drawback that the garment being suspended may fall due to the fact that the same slides from the rod due to the difference in weight of the two opposite parts of the garment in which the garment is folded on the rod. At the present state of the art, the blocking of the garment which is hung on the supporting rod of the device, particularly during the transport of the garments which are hung, from the storage place to the store in which the garments are sold at retail, is carried out in different manners, all of which are based on the use of a further constructive element which provides to compress a portion on the supporting rod, for instance by using a flexible wire placed on the side of the rod or by causing the garment to be partially wound on two rods opposite one to the other and placed close one to the other.